


Lotus

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Body Worship, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Dinner, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Making Love, Not So Quiet Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Surprises, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: ‘What has gotten into Yuuri? He has never done anything this bold before.’Viktor was astounded, worried, intrigued, and loving at what Yuuri was doing. This man is just full of surprises. Amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This was completely inspired by this headcanon! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎](http://vikturi-katsforov.tumblr.com/post/156684130601/victor-is-so-open-and-transparent-with-affection) I had to write it~~
> 
> Okay so, Otabek and Yurio are friends here which is why I used the "Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky" tag instead of the "Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky" tag. However, there are some subtle mutual pining going on between them if you squint. (๑و•̀ω•́)
> 
> Drinking age in Russia is any age, but buying alcohol is not allowed for people under 18. Drinking and purchasing age in Kazakhstan is 21. I will say now that neither Yurio or Otabek will drink here. ;)
> 
> Writing Viktor being topped by Yuuri was a challenge but so fun~ Please enjoy!

In the eight months he has been with Yuuri, Viktor knew this man was a force to be reckoned with and should never be underestimated. Not that Viktor ever underestimated his fiancé before, but he can never figure out what he will do next. Particularly when his 28th birthday had rolled around shortly after Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg to live with him. That was the best early birthday present he could ever ask for. From that point forward, the. Russian skater knew this was going to be the start of their lives together, officially. And Viktor was on cloud nine.

Neither men celebrated Christmas due to their cultures to an extent. Yuuri saw no interest in doing so since Japan usually treats Christmas as they do with Valentine's Day and White Day minus a few things. Besides, December 25th was Viktor’s day and it was important enough to him. And that means inviting all of their figure skating friends and family over to their condo for a nice birthday dinner.

Though, Yuuri had to ask Viktor to come along with him to the grocery store after Celestino overheard Phichit then leaked the surprise party to Viktor. So the Japanese skater was a little frustrated he wouldn't be able to surprise Viktor with this dinner party. It made the trip to the grocery store really tense. Though Yuuri’s mood lightened up when he watched Viktor talk to people whenever they approached. He was so open and warm. It was a pleasant sight. Some fans even noticed the matching rings adorning their fingers and questioned it. Viktor happily told them they were engagement rings before Yuuri could answer. The brunet thought he would be mauled by Viktor’s fans when they glanced over at Yuuri in shock, but they didn't. They were thrilled and even congratulated their engagement before letting the two men go about their shopping.

They managed to find everything they needed and more despite being stopped a few times by fans of both of them before reaching the cash registers. Viktor and Yuuri loaded their stuff onto the conveyer belt before paying. The young clerk absentmindedly bagged their items before her cat-like eyes sparkled as they zeroed in on Viktor and Yuuri. She was really excited to see them and Yuuri partly understands what she was saying. Obviously she recognized them and Viktor responded in a casual tone then blatantly hugged his fiancé just as he finished loading the last of the groceries back into the shopping cart. A surprised sound left Yuuri as he fumbled with the bag of carrots a little, almost dropping them. He shot a half-hearted glare at Viktor.

“Viktor! You almost made me drop the carrots,” he huffed, a blush immediately spreading across his cheeks.

“Sorry, love.” He murmured, his breath purposely ghosting along the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Viktor reveled in the shiver in his beloved he had caused. He let go of Yuuri when he felt him try to get out of his arms. Public displays of affection wasn't okay for Yuuri since he was sure there was more homophobic people around in Russia than there was Japan. At least this girl was nice...

The woman smiled at Viktor and told him they are one of the cutest couples she has ever seen. He thanked her for that and not being disgusted by two of them. She waved goodbye at them while telling them to have a good day. Viktor responded for himself and Yuuri before leaving the market.

The weather was so cold in Russia. Yuuri huddled closer to Viktor who was definitely used to such a weather. It was five degrees and it was only going to drop even lower than that tonight. It wasn't something Yuuri looked forward to, but at least it was snowing. And not to mention all of their friends and coaches were coming over to see Viktor. That was always a nice plus. They still had a few hours to prepare before everyone starts arriving. And after taking the cab home, they got right to it immediately.

Internet recipes do wonders for two men who can barely cook and the food actually turned out perfect. Yuuri wished Viktor hadn't done any of the work at all because it was his birthday. But as he had come to figure out during their time together, Yuuri was incapable of saying “no” to his fiancé. Viktor kissed wherever Yuuri’s skin was visible while telling him he was grateful. His lips pressed against the skin of his cheeks, his shoulders, and his neck affectionately. They managed to finish with minutes to spare when a knock on the front door was heard. A familiar voice with some profanity followed it, asking for one of them to “hurry the fuck up” while both men were cleaning up. Viktor was the one to answer the door and Yurio pushed his way past him while forcing a medium sized package into his hands without a word to Yuuri or Viktor. Otabek followed close by Yurio and stopped to shyly greet Viktor.

“Happy Birthday Viktor,” Otabek said and handed a similar sized package to the man.

“Thanks! How are you?” Viktor asked and glanced over at Yurio who decided to make himself at home on the couch. He lowered his voice. “Are you getting along with him?”

“I'm fine and yes. Yura is great. He is staying at my place in Kazakhstan for a couple of weeks,” Otabek answered with a certain fondness that Viktor didn't miss. And the fact he already calls the younger teen a nickname was endearing.

“That’s good. The skating season is over for a bit so he needs to take a breather. How is he getting by in Kazakhstan?”

“Mm. Pretty well. We also speak Russian in addition to my mother tongue so he managed to find my place easily. Well, after taking the bus,” Otabek explained, perking up then sighed. “The ice on the roads made it unsafe for me to go and pick him up myself.”

“I’m glad he got there safe.”

“Me too. I wouldn't want my friend to get hurt.”

The older man was glad Otabek had found a friend in Yurio despite the blond being so hostile to everyone. A small laugh left Otabek when he caught the look in Yurio’s eyes when they glanced at each other. Then those green eyes went over to Viktor and he looked irritated. Viktor thought if the teen was actually a cat, he would be hissing at him. Guess that was a sign he should let Yurio have Otabek again.

“I should let you and Yurio talk. Yuuri and I are just finishing up with cleaning.” He tells him and focuses on opening his gifts. Otabek’s gift was a bay leaf green Japanese tea set, probably a house warming gift for him since he knew Yuuri lives with him. Yurio’s gift was a bottle of vodka, an expensive brand and he figured with Viktor’s tastes he would love it. He watched Otabek go over to Yurio and his eyes went to the blond whose expression relaxed when Otabek finally came to him. Viktor wondered how the fellow skater even purchased the liquor when he wasn't of age to do so. He figured Otabek likely bought it for Yurio to give as a gift. It didn't seem like the older teen was the type to drink so Viktor didn't think on it too much.

Yuuri calling his name got Viktor’s attention again and he helped him finish cleaning up before setting the table. The vodka bottle was placed in the liquor cabinet for the meantime. He will likely save that for the wedding in January 2016. Viktor thanked Yurio and Otabek for the gifts and Otabek was the only one who replied politely while Yurio replied with, “Yeah, yeah. Don't let Katsudon get shit-faced drunk again.”

Yuuri couldn't hide the blush spreading across his cheeks when his dark, champagne-filled past was brought up again. It didn't help that Viktor kept the conversation going for a few more minutes because he thought the sight of his fiancé drunk was the greatest thing he has seen when they first crossed paths. Everyone has seen he has a lot of Eros in him and Viktor managed to help Yuuri bring that side of him out through his skating. However, Viktor has seen him exude so much of his sexual side when they were alone. Or when people aren't looking. Particularly when the brunet decidedly moved to grope at Viktor’s firm ass before whispering low and hot in his ear, “I will get you back for this later, _Vitka._ ”

Jesus, if the way Yuuri didn't whisper his special nickname didn't make him cum on the spot, it at least made his cock stir in interest. He wanted his fiancé. He wanted to make him scream or the other way around; Viktor wasn't picky. Then Viktor remembered there were people over at their condo right now. It wasn't the time to shamelessly make love on the table or kitchen counter at the moment. And holy fuck, did Viktor want to. He felt Yuuri pull away from him while smirking — that little minx — and Viktor willed himself to calm down. They still had to set things up.

During the time dinner was being set on the long rectangle table situated near the middle of the dining area, more people started arriving. Phichit, Celestino, Chris, Guang Hong, and Leo conveniently arrived together. Sara and Michael arrived an half hour later followed by Yakov, Mila, and Georgi. The condo was already spacious with the people Yuuri invited and were arriving. Though a couple of strays came along that neither men were actually friends, or in Yuuri’s case, who he was formally acquainted with. Particularly Emil, Isabella and JJ — who Yurio was particularly pissed about— arrived together, and Seung-Gil. Well, it wasn't like Yuuri didn't cook enough food. He actually cooked a lot. Out of nervousness because he never threw a dinner party before. He did ask Phichit for advice during one particular face time session whenever he knew Viktor wasn't in earshot and his best friend had helped him a lot during their conversation eight days before.

Yurio glared at JJ while he comfortably had his legs on Otabek’s lap before posting selfies he took of himself and his friend onto his Instagram. Both males talked about non skating stuff while a few more of Viktor’s rink mates arrived. Yuuri and Viktor finally finished setting up the food on the table. For the next minute after Yuuri told them the food was ready, they were taking videos of the beautiful spread of food, most were Russian and Japanese. Phichit, being the one who appreciated the aesthetic of everything he snaps photos of, commented the table looked so colorful. Everyone agreed as they finished taking photos before sitting down at the table. Yuuri and Viktor sat next to each other of course. Yurio took his place next to Otabek while staying as far away from JJ as possible. It was a fairly easy process of who wanted to sit where from that point. Phichit, Chris, and Seung-Gil sat across or on either side of Yuuri and Viktor. Leo and Guang Hong were next to Phichit who they were asking him to get off the phone so they can eat. Most of the good food was next to him, out of their reach.

As soon as the coaches took their seat with the other skaters at the table, dinner began after the food was passed around the table at least once. Various conversations were going on in the few minutes with the groups and it was so lively. The atmosphere was so inviting no matter the conversation between groups were occurring. Viktor in particular started delving into a story thus capturing the attention of the entire table while Yurio rolled his eyes yet he still listened as he ate. Viktor told his guests what happened during the trip to the store today.

“Yuuri and myself had quite a day. We were barely able to get any shopping done for the party today because everyone kept approaching us. Well, Yuuri specifically,” he tells them and lifts Yuuri’s hand displaying the ring he slid onto it weeks ago. “His Russian isn't good yet so he was so confused to what was going on. Turns out my fans wanted to know how and why we got engaged.”

“I only understood the word “marriage” and Viktor’s names out of their excited clamoring,” he stated meekly, turning beet red when Viktor kissed his fingers. He never heard so many women and men scream in excitement at him in Russian. If Viktor hadn't stepped in, Yuuri would have had a complete meltdown at the supermarket. That would have been mortifying. He realizes this may have been what Viktor experienced back when he came to Japan. The Japanese skater felt more respect and love for his beloved than before because he spent months in a foreign country with a few Japanese phrases under his belt just to coach him. Yuuri really loved this man. “I'm glad Viktor came to my rescue.”

“And I am glad to be your knight in shining armor.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s hand again then let go of it as Yurio made a fake gagging noise.

“Could you two be any more gross? I'm eating here,” the teen snapped at the man, Otabek stifles a chuckle.

“They’re kind of cute with how in love they are, Yura. You can't blame them for displaying it.” Otabek remarks as his frustrated friend half-heartedly glared at him.

“Hey. You're supposed to be on my side, Beka.” Yurio huffed as he crossed his arms. The whole table laughs, finding this adorable before Viktor could continue, noticing how Yurio and Otabek gave each other playful shoves. Those two were getting along so well and he would think more on it but he continued on with his story instead.

Yuuri listened to Viktor tell everyone what happened because he didn't understand the conversation at all earlier. He was still learning the Russian language. Though it was so good to hear his fiancé tell the story in English. He always loved listening to Viktor’s stories. Loved the way the older man made them come to life and added a spin to make them better. What drew Yuuri and everyone else in was how much personality Viktor injected into his story. The trip to the grocery store would be a boring one, but not with how Viktor tells it. Everyone at the table was enthralled, hanging on every word of the man’s story of his trip to the store with his fiancé.

While Viktor went on with his story, Yuuri had a sudden, devious idea. He reached his hand over towards Viktor’s hips, not being obvious about it and then began palming him through his pants.

“And the woman at who rang us up at the market goes, ‘are you Viktor Nikiforov and Yuu—’” The reaction Yuuri received from the man was golden. His fingers fanned out over his fiance's crotch then dipped, rubbing it in a way that will surely have Viktor hard within minutes. Blue eyes widened in surprise and he stumbles on his words. This was kind of out of the norm of what he would do, yet something about Viktor stumbling on his words was so endearing. Yuuri couldn't get enough of that and he felt the need to touch him more. He glanced at Viktor as he took a sip of his water, urging him to continue.

“O-Okay, um,” Viktor clears his throat to control the jolt of arousal that spiked suddenly from leaking into his voice. “So, the lady w-was like “a-are you Viktor Nikiforov and Y-Yuuri Katsuki?!” and… Love, would you like to tell them the rest of the story?” He asked, not trusting himself to speak right now. Not with Yuuri blatantly touching him unperturbed. And he is just casually eating his fried rice with a side of Pirozhki with Katsudon inside of it. The older man bit back a whine when Yuuri increased his movements and Viktor resisted the urge to grind back on that hand.

“Oh, no. It’s much better when you tell it, Viktor.” Yuuri answered as he took a sip of his water while still touching the man he loved. In a lewd way, under the table. “Keep going.”

 _Fuck._ The way Yuuri responded was…legitimately amused, but Viktor felt like he will lose his mind. How the hell was he going to carry on with the storytelling with Yuuri palming at his straining cock through his pants? So many thoughts went through the man’s mind which slowly became a little muddled because of a certain someone's hand touching him provocatively. Viktor wasn't sure how long he will last before he either has Yuuri bent over the table or has Yuuri bend him over the table? It didn't matter. Either way, he would need to do something soon because this was becoming maddening.

 _‘What has gotten into Yuuri? He has never done anything this bold before.’_ Viktor was astounded, worried, intrigued, and loving at what Yuuri was doing. This man is just full of surprises. Amazing. Well not too amazing because every one of their friends could notice what is going on between them and the small blush beginning to creep onto Viktor’s cheeks may give it away. He wasn't even that drunk yet…

“O-Okay t-then the lady scans the pork cutlets when—” He feels Yuuri adjust his hand and… _Oh_ , he was literally running against the most sensitive area of his dick. Shit. He was going to lose it. Viktor clears his throat again. “When I answered, “yes actually, it is nice t-to meet y-you.” and Yuuri here…” Viktor was seconds from cracking as he hissed under his breath at Yuuri in Japanese, “ _ **Fuck,** Yuuri._ ”

The Japanese man just smiled ever so slightly and deviously as he carried on, clearly enjoying himself. Oh Jesus, this has become too much. Viktor cannot take this anymore. He may be a little bit of an exhibitionist, but never does he want to orgasm in his pants in front of half of their friends.

“Yuuri love, c-could you come and help me check the… Check on the f-ffish, the betta fish to see if they a...are eating enough?” Viktor requested, not even waiting for Yuuri to respond as he practically bolted from the table and all but sprints to the bedroom.

“What's up with him? Is he sick?” Otabek chimed in, obviously confused to what was with that weird reaction in Viktor. Yurio just looked at his friend in minor scrutiny because of the question.

Yuuri just smiled and shook his head as he stood up. “He’s fine. I should go help him. You know, the betta fish tend to get antsy and all.” He excuses himself and goes after his hot and bothered fiancé.

“Wait…they don't have any damn fish…” Yurio murmured after Yuuri was out of earshot, realization dawning on him as a look of disgust crosses his features. “They are so fucking gross.”

Otabek seemed neutral on the matter and after a few minutes of talking about Viktor and Yuuri's relationship, everyone began a new conversation. Yurio was pretty happy about that because he had enough graphic visuals for one night...or his lifetime.

By the time Yuuri entered their bedroom, Viktor was all over him in the next second. He pushes his fiancé against the door and crushes their lips together. Yuuri groaned as he felt Viktor bite his lower lip as if he was hungry. Hungry for _him_. Their hands slid under each other's’ clothing, feeling heated skin wherever their fingertips touched. Viktor shivered when Yuuri’s fingers danced along the taut muscles of his abdomen and felt them trail lower to his pants to undo them. Of course when Yuuri wants to take charge of something, he goes with it and allowed his love to take over. He undoes Yuuri's pants and takes out his dick which was already hard from just touching him. Viktor honestly loved the affect he has on Yuuri. Amazing.

“Yuuri, you're an unstoppable force of nature. I would have came in my pants if I had not left,” He whispers against Yuuri’s lips, beginning to stroke him slowly. He knew Yuuri intended to get him riled up and he succeeded in doing so. As to why...Viktor wasn't sure when he thought on it with his pleasure addled mind. “What was going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Mm, I just wanted to get you hard,” Yuuri answered as he took out Viktor’s cock from his pants, smiling when the man hissed at the cool air hitting the heated skin. “It was a little bit of a payback for earlier.”

Earlier? What… Oh right. Viktor remembered when he brought up Yuuri's drunk moment at the GPF banquet last year. Though everyone they knew was aware of it by now because they were there when they witnessed it and got photos. He probably shouldn't have went on a five minute storytelling thing about that, but Yurio brought it up in the first place. Then again, Yurio isn't the one dating Yuuri as disturbing as the thought may be. Those thoughts dissipated when Yuuri began to pull away from him. Was his lover going to leave him like this? Completely hard and body thrumming with want for him? He hoped not.

After stripping their bodies of each piece of clothing and grinding each other, Yuuri forces himself to part from Viktor then went over to the bedside table. He rummaged through the top drawer until he retrieved the lubricant and the condom. The younger man sets them down as Viktor strides over to him and at the same time he turns around. Viktor Yuuri lay down on the bed with him, his hands touching Yuuri's skin wherever they could reach. He reveled in his shivers and kissed him again, allowing Yuuri to dominate him. The older man wanted Yuuri to take him this time and knows it will have to be rushed because they still have guests. However, he wanted Yuuri to enjoy this moment of intimacy with him and the best way to do that was for Viktor to hand over the controls to him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes and Yuuri pulls away to look at him. “You know what to do should I receive tonight, yes?”

Brown eyes widened in surprise when he heard the question. Sure they talked about it before when Yuuri was curious. And one day when the heat of the moment became too much, Viktor coached him when he had Yuuri fuck him with his fingers but it hasn't gotten this far. It was exhilarating for the younger skater to touch Viktor in such a way. Yuuri was nervous, even more so because they only had so much time right now. Though at the same time, he was overwhelmed with emotion that Viktor was trusting him to take care of him. God, he loved this man so much.

“Yes…” Yuuri whispered in a small voice.

 _‘Are you sure…?’_ Yuuri was asking this to himself now, worried he could hurt Viktor should he prepare him the wrong way. He was sure he would be mortified if he harmed Viktor during a moment of passion. His worry was obvious when Viktor touched his cheek.

“Love, don't worry. I know you will be gentle when you prepare me. You're so sweet and attentive. I trust you as you trust me.”

His heart swelled at those words from his beloved and his anxious feelings melted away. And those words of praise also did things with his body, which he was sure Viktor was more than aware of.

Sitting up, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap open and squeezed an ample amount onto three fingers. He remembered what Viktor told him when they did this last time as well as the times Viktor did this with him. He aims to make his lover feel as good as he had whenever they made love. Yuuri parts Viktor’s legs and positions himself in between them. Then he brings his hand to Viktor’s entrance, hesitating for a moment to look at the man he loved.

“I’m...going to put one in now,” he warns him so Viktor could brace himself. Viktor nods and Yuuri spreads some lube on the area then pushes a slick digit into Viktor’s tight hole, watching his face. There wasn't any significant discomfort in the man’s expression as Yuuri slowly moved his finger inside him to spread the lube around. He slid his finger in and out before sliding in another and kisses Viktor to swallow his low groans. This is expected but Yuuri became cautious and started to pull back.

“I'm fine, love. Don't stop. You're doing well. Touch me _more_.” He pleaded and just like that, Yuuri felt himself become harder at how needy his fiancé sounded. Yuuri bites his own lip to keep himself grounded. This man had to talk like that. Was he trying to make Yuuri lose control?

His fingers were being squeezed each time he pushed them inside as if Viktor wanted to keep them there. Wet, lewd sounds were heard each time Yuuri thrusts his fingers inside the man and spread the lube around a bit more. He pulls out his fingers and pushes them back inside with a third one and Viktor moans kind of loud. Yuuri almost loses himself to instinct to actually pull his fingers out and fuck his fiancé into the mattress with no reserve. However, he remembers where they are and that several of their friends are not far from their bedroom.

“Viktor… Vitya, does it hurt?” Yuuri asked in concern when he came back to himself.

“No, love. The slight burn, I can deal with.” The older man reaches down and caresses Yuuri’s arm, reassuring him that it was fine. He wanted this.

And it seemed like Viktor was deliberately doing this to entice him, purposefully. Each time Yuuri drags his fingers in and out, Viktor squeezes on them in attempts to keep them inside. He was sure Viktor was testing his patience when Yuuri grazed along the man’s prostate and Viktor practically rode his fingers. The sight of Viktor writhing in want while muffling his moans on the back of his hand made Yuuri speechless. Viktor’s body glistened with a sheen of sweat and was flushed all the way down to his… Holy shit. God... This man was literally going to be the death of him. Yuuri chanted to himself that he should be patient with preparing Viktor as Viktor had done with him several times. He wanted Viktor to feel so good. The warm insides clenching down on his fingers again was beginning to break his resolve.

Yuuri felt Viktor was surely ready when his fingers moved easily inside his stretched hole. He pulls them out and takes a moment to admire Viktor’s body. Even though this man coached him over the course of nine months, he was still well-toned with muscles in all the right places. His platinum hair was sticking to his flushed face because of the sweat, his blue eyes were half lidded with pupils blown as they focused on him, his lips were parted and slightly swollen from their kissing. Yuuri’s eyes watched Viktor, wandering lower to the main prize between the man’s legs. Viktor looked absolutely exquisite. He wondered if this is how Viktor sees him whenever he received. If so, Yuuri feels like he understands the meaning of beautiful when it comes to the one he loves.

Viktor reached out towards Yuuri then smiled when his love held his hand and laced their fingers together. At the same time, Yuuri situates himself between his legs and captures Viktor’s lips in a sensual kiss. It always felt so right to Viktor whether it was in this man's arms or above him or underneath him. He wanted to take in Yuuri tonight for his birthday as they did before. It just oddly felt more special because it was this particular day and because he felt so loved and so beautiful than anyone has ever seen him. This sight was for Yuuri’s eyes alone. His hand goes down to Yuuri's ass and squeezes it, hoping his fiancé will get his message that he needs more.

“Vitya love, turn over.” Yuuri breathes as he moves away. Viktor happily obliges and shifts on the bed until he is on his hands and knees.

Using the lube to coat his own arousal, Yuuri takes his dick then lines himself up with Viktor’s stretched hole. He didn't have time to ready himself for the delicious heat when Viktor pushes back onto him in one go. All Yuuri could think about as he draped himself over Viktor’s back was how wonderful Viktor felt inside. It took everything he had to not cum like some teenager then. He takes a moment to gather his scattered thoughts then kisses Viktor’s shoulder lovingly and slowly begins to move.

Viktor had to bury his face in the sheets so he wouldn't make too much noise. It was as hard as his future husband's beautiful cock dragging along his inner walls. The feeling was smooth and there was only a small ache he easily ignored because his Yuuri knew how to take good care of him. He clenched and unclenched around Yuuri, not wanting to let go of the cock inside him. How could he when it felt so good? And when the one delivering the good feeling was the one he loved? It didn't just feel good. It felt amazing.

He let out a half sob when Yuuri unintentionally gave him a hard thrust and it brushed against his prostate. His back arched and goosebumps dotted across every inch of his skin, relishing in the moan that tore from Yuuri's lovely mouth when he pushes back. He wanted Yuuri to see and feel what he does to him then take it all in. He craved it while submitting to Yuuri, allowing him to overwhelm him; take him apart while he trusted the younger man to put him back together again. It was his turn to willingly give himself to Yuuri, wanting to show they are equals in this relationship. And judging how well Yuuri was already reducing him to a needy, trembling mess, Yuuri was more than perfect.

With Viktor opening up for him, Yuuri’s job in satisfying him becomes much easier, changing his slow thrusts to sharp but deep ones. They both became more vocal when the sensations became too much for them. Then they remember they still have guests. Well, at least Yuuri barely managed to.

“Vitya…shhh. Everyone will hear us…” Yuuri urged him, his heightened arousal saying he is likely getting off on the possibility of their guests hearing them. Though he gave another hard thrust and Viktor melts, his next words coming out of his mouth in a string of breathless Russian and broken English.

“Y-Yuuri...I can't —oh, _fuck!_ ” Yuuri had to cover Viktor’s mouth then. The older man was already too vocal and writhing in the pleasure that assaulted his body in endless waves. It was beautiful to listen to but, the brunet didn't  want anyone else to listen. A lot of their friends and rink mates spoke their shared languages after all. He held onto Viktor’s hip to keep him from completely collapsing to the bed while using his other hand to grasp his leaking cock. He could feel the precum leaking from the tip and spread it along the head with his thumb before he began stroking Viktor in time with his thrusts.

Yuuri muffles his own moans into Viktor’s shoulder, feeling like he was about to come undone so soon. Kind of embarrassing, though they did not have the time to fully indulge in each other anyway. All that mattered was Viktor, the love of his life. Viktor, under him and about to fall apart at the seams. This was more of a sight he ever thought he would see despite Viktor facing away from him. It was a beautiful one currently, probably forever burned into his memory. Their breathing was hot and heavy as they drew closer to their blissful end.

Viktor moans something intelligible as his orgasm hits him hard, toes curling and body arching as it shook all over. He cums hard, his release coating Yuuri’s hand and staining the bedsheets. It was the best he had ever felt when he feels Yuuri release inside of him with a muffled moan of his own, trembling above Viktor as his thrusts came to a stop.

Their breaths came out heavy and tried as they stayed in position for a moment. Then Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor’s shoulder and pulled out of him slowly. He frowned when he saw his cum leaking out of Viktor, creating a mess on the bed sheets and his creamy, slender thighs. He should have used a condom… A huge part of him somewhat doesn't care due to the wonderful afterglow of an intense orgasm like he just experienced.

Yuuri suddenly got an idea.

Wondering what his lover was up to, Viktor looks over his shoulder at Yuuri who lowers himself until he is facing his ass. “Yuuri, what are you— oh, god!” He moans out before using the sheets to quiet them again.

Yuuri’s mouth was on the rim of his entrance, sucking messily at it before the tongue easily slid in. He listens to Viktor’s muffled sounds of overstimulated pleasure as he licks at his inner walls to get whatever bit of his cum he had left inside. The mixture of his own cum and lube was odd on his tongue as he drew it all into his mouth.

And Viktor was speechless. He never thought Yuuri would rim him. Hell, no one did that before. However, it was indescribable and he would have came from that alone if he was able to, but right now, he was spent. Tears gathered in his eyes as he rides his fiancé’s tongue to aid him. He sighs when Yuuri pulls away while wiping his mouth and then Viktor looks back at him, surprised. The brunet shrinks back a little, blushing.

“I’m sorry... I did that without asking.” he murmured, that shyness he displayed in front of everyone today showing itself again. Yuuri is forced to look up at Viktor when he feels him cup his cheek. He leans into the warm touch.

“I'm not complaining in the slightest, love. As you could tell, I liked it a lot,” Viktor assured him then kisses his lips. Yuuri returns the kiss then pulls away, smiling.

“I'm glad. Though, I intended to kind of get you back for earlier. It unintentionally backfired into something mind blowingly...phenomenal.” Yuuri was at a loss for words to describe... _that_. Their heated love making was definitely being marked down in their private history books.

“I don't think you can describe how amazing it was, Yuuri. I can say that this was the best present from you.”

Yuuri frowned slightly.

“Sex isn't really a present, Viktor.”

“It is when it comes to you, love. Especially when I see you becoming more comfortable with yourself.

Yuuri couldn't go against that since it was true. It was so easy to show the real him to Viktor as opposed to a year ago. This man loved and accepted him for who he was and even helped him become more comfortable as a person. He still had his moments of insecurity and Viktor understands that, then also tries to give Yuuri words of encouragement. It was more than anyone could do for him. He felt like he gotten something from Viktor even when it wasn't his birthday. He turned a darker shade of red when he remembered how much he enjoyed himself.

“Did I do okay?” He asked, worried despite _all signs_ pointing to the contrary of his beliefs.

“Yuuri. You were amazing. Believe me when I say this, love. I should also tell you I can't walk right away.” He then quickly added before Yuuri could freak out. “My legs feel like jelly.”

Yuuri sighed in relief. He had thought he had hurt Viktor. However, the fact he had caused Viktor to have one of the best orgasms of his life and leave him wobbly when he helped him to his feet… He was surprised at himself and hoped to achieve this again in the near future…or again tonight after everyone leaves. He wraps his arms around Viktor's waist and kisses him lovingly.

“Happy Birthday, Viktor. And thank you.” he nearly whispers as Viktor returns the kiss.

“Pleasure is mine, Yuuri.” Viktor replies, flashing a smile that was meant for Yuuri alone. “We should return to the dinner party, love.”

“Of course.” That kind of slipped his mind.

The couple helped each other into their clothes on unsteady legs, making sure they looked presentable like they did not just have mind blowing sex a couple of minutes ago. Hopefully no one will bring it up. Well, Christophe might.

Yuuri and Viktor left their room after making sure they looked as good as they were and joined their friends. Everyone quieted down for a moment gazing at them knowingly when they joined, then piped up in conversation again. They likely knew what happened. Particularly Yurio who looked disgusted and stared at them with a look of a thousand deaths.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Why did I use "Vitka" instead of the canon nickname "Vitya"? I saw a cute drawing on tumblr where the artist had Yuuri call Viktor a bunch of versions of his name and Viktor melted~ I saw Vitka listed in the caption along with several others and fell in love with it. I thought, "this will be Yuuri's special name for Viktor!" ♥~~
> 
> I made a mistake in the nickname use of 'Vitka' so I changed it. Sorry for the inconvenience!
> 
> It is 3am and I am too tired to make any edits to my writing;;;
> 
> I hope this was okay!


End file.
